Pyra
|-|Pyra= |-|Mythra= |-|Pneuma= Character Synopsis Pyra is one of the two deuteragonists in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She is a Special Legendary Blade who grants tremendous fire-elemental power to her Driver, Rex. As a Blade, she is immortal and has the ability to recover from injuries quickly; however, she will die if the Core Crystal on her chest is destroyed, or if Rex dies. Pyra and Rex embark on a journey to search for Elysium, and Rex is devoted to protecting her. Pyra is created in the immediate aftermath of the Aegis War, when Mythra 'is overcome by grief due to her part in the destruction of Auresco; she transforms into Pyra, sealing her power beneath the secondary personality. Pyra's driver, Addam, agrees to place Pyra in stasis under the Cloud Sea in order to prevent her from being reawakened and losing control as Mythra did. Addam hoped that when humanity was deemed worthy to wield her power, the Aegis would return and bring them salvation. Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 6-A | 2-B, likely 2-A Verse: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Name: Pyra, Mythra, Pneuma Gender: Female Age: Over 500 years old (Her Core has existed before Alrest, but was "born" sometime before the Aegis War 500 years prior to the story) Classification: Aegis, Computer Data Core Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ingenious Intellect, Expert Swordsmanship, Fire Manipulation (Her main ability is the generate, manipulate and project flames of varying nature), Soul Manipulation, Ressurection (Bring Rex back from the dead by giving him parts of her life force. This in turn has made it to where damage done to him effects her), Immortality (Type 11, The death of a Aegis will only cause them to become a Core Crystal and await anew driver to awaken her), Summoning (Capable of brining fourth Artifice Siren, which can project energy when summoned), Statistics Amplification, Barrier Creation, Transformation (Can become Mythra at will). As Mythra, she has Light Manipulation and Precognition. Has resistence to Memory Manipulation (Resisted Malos' attempt at absorbing her memories) | All previous abilities + Information Manipulation, advanced Elemental Manipulation (This time having not just Fire. But also Lightning, Wind, Water, Ice, Earth and Darkness), Reality Warping (Rewrote reality and altered the functions of the endless sea), Law Manipulation (Altered the laws of the universe and shaped them to her whim), Healing, Probability Manipulation (Can decrease the chances of an opponent landing a blow on her), Empathic Manipulation (Can draw Aggro from her enemies), Biological Manipulation, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Telekinesis, Time Manipulation Destructive Ability: Multi-Continent Level '''(Collapsed three continents as a result of clashing with Malos. Of which was further backed up by Mythra herself) | '''Multiverse Level, likely Multiverse Level+ '(Replaced The Architect, which allowed her to warp the laws of reality to change the Endless Cloud Sea into an Endless Flat Ocean. Vastly superior to Malos, who was powerful enough to destroy all of Alrest and "all existence") 'Speed: Speed of Light '(Mythra uses natural light in her basic attacks, and she can keep up with her rival, Brighid , who is capable of doging her attacks, of which is light itself) | '''Infinite '(Comparable to the previous Architect, who's similar in nature to Zanza, who was able to move in the endless void that existed before the current universe and naturally exists outside the universe) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multi-Continental '''(Caused three continents to collapse through her sheer power, which also was backed up by Mythra) | '''Multiversal, likely Multiversal+ '(Rewrote the universe and it's laws, making an infinite sea cloud into an infinite ocean, of which restored the entire universe) 'Durability: Multi-Continent Level '''(Rivals Brighid and can casually tank attacks from other blades. Also took blows from Malos, who alongside her caused three continents to collapse) | '''Multiverse Level, likely Multiverse Level+ '(Survived attacks from Malos synchronised with Artifice Aion, who was going to destroy all of existence) 'Stamina: High '''(Should be comparable to Nia, but her stamina can drain quickly if Rex uses her attacks in quick succession) | '''Very high (Far superior to base; could fight against Jin without getting tired, fought Artifice Aion without tiring) Range: Extended Melee Range with Aegis Sword. Higher with Blade Powers and Summoning | Multiversal, likely Multiversal+ 'through Reality Warping, Law Manipulation and most of her abilities 'Intelligence: Genius; as she was made from one of the three cores of a powerful computer and was designed to collect data and information about the world of Alrest to relay on the Blades in order to help them adapt. However, she lost all of that knowledge due to losing her memories 5 centuries before the game, and has since had almost no notable feats of intelligence aside of figuring out a way to stop Amalthus from controlling the Titans. Weaknesses: Any damage done to Rex will be reflected onto Pyra herself, meaning that if he dies, she will be forced to become a crystal ball and await another driver | Enough damage done to Pnuema could cause her to revert back to Mythra Versions: Pyra + Mythra '''| '''Pneuma Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Aegis Blade: '''A sword that Pyra carries around, that can only be wielded by Aegis' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Flame Nova' - Absorb ether from the air and transform it into fighting spirit. *'Prominence Revolt' - Pillars of fire erupt from beneath all enemies. *'Blazing End '- Concentrate attack on a single enemy, incinerating them. *'Burning Sword' - Cleave the enemy with a giant sword of flame that detonates on impact *'Union Sword '- Beat the enemy to a pulp with a medley of fire and water. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: * Shulk (Xeno Series) Shulk's profile (Both were low 2-C) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Xeno Series Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Weapons Category:Geniuses Category:Swordsmen Category:Split Personality Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Tsundere Category:Summoners Category:Weapons Master Category:Fire Users Category:Light Benders Category:Ressurection Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Water Users Category:Wind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Benders Category:Healers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Time Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2